


She's Worth It

by blueabsinthe



Series: [Community: lawandorder100 drabbles] [24]
Category: Law & Order
Genre: Community: lawandorder100, Drabble, F/M, Prompt Fic, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-11
Updated: 2009-06-11
Packaged: 2017-11-21 10:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueabsinthe/pseuds/blueabsinthe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connie's worth it, despite the anguish he feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's Worth It

**Author's Note:**

> 'Space' challenge.

A crush.

Lupo thought it was funny how those two words made him wish she’d never invaded his space. See, the thing was, the crush he had on Connie was slowly ruining his life.

Save for Jenny, his crush on Connie Rubriosa came with some of the worst anguish possible. It made him want to kick and scream in frustration until he was blue in the face. It was exactly what the name implied. A crush, and it was crushing the life out of him.

So why in the world did he continue to torture himself?

“Because she’s worth it,” he muttered, watching as she descended the steps of the courthouse with Mike close by her side.


End file.
